


Pancakes

by sarahjacobs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, and fluffy, david just wants sleep, jack just wants pancakes, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: “If I tell you I love you will you make me pancakes?”





	Pancakes

The sun streaming through the blinds is what woke Jack up in the first place. It didn't help that there was a faint ticking noise, it was from David's watch. Jack attempted to ignore the ticking but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Jack wasn't sure what time it was exactly, but David was still sleeping; therefore it must have been early.

He smiled at David. He was lying on his stomach with the blanket tucked under his chin, his mouth parted slightly. Jack lies back down, pulling the covers over himself. David shifts and Jack freezes. David only rolls onto his side and pulls Jack close to him. Jack smiles to himself and rests his head against the taller boy's chest.

"Stop moving," David whispers as Jack tries to get comfortable.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispers, he stills for only second before moving around again.

"Jack," David says grumpily.

"Sorry!" Jack tells him honestly. David rolls over, away from Jack. "Davey," Jack complains.

"Jack it's almost seven in the morning," David says, "Why are you up?"

"The sun was in my eyes," Jack explains. David doesn't respond and Jack looks over to find him struggling to keep his eyes open. "Dave," He whines.

"I'm up," David grumbles, cuddling closer to Jack, "I swear."

Jack sighs but holds David against his chest, allowing him to go back to sleep. Jack plays with David's curly hair, trying (once again) to fall asleep. "David," Jack whispers.

"What?"

"Your hair is super soft," Jack replies in a whisper.

David huffs, "Shut up, Jack."

Jack listens and goes back to playing with his boyfriend’s hair. Jack’s stomach growled. “Davey?”

He hears David sigh, “What?”

“I’m hungry.”

David moves out of Jack’s grip and stares at him. “Make breakfast then.”

“If I tell you I love you, will you make me pancakes?”

David whines and pulls the blankets over his head.

“Please?”

“Why can’t you do it yourself?” David asks him sleepily.

“Because I always burn them,” Jack says. Jack pulls the blanket off David’s head and pokes his side. “Please?”

David groans.

“Pretty please?”

“Eh,” David begins.

“Please please please.”

“Tell me you love me,” David laughs, rolling over to look at Jack.

“I love you,” Jack grins, kissing David’s forehead. “I love you!”

David smiles, “I guess I can make a few pancakes.”

“Thank you!” Jack grins, rolling off of him so he could get up.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too,” David mumbles, pulling a sweatshirt on over his t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> hello it’s your favorite short insomniac bringing you short fanfics at ungodly hours of the morning. Anyways you can follow me on tumblr @ crutchhies


End file.
